Pheonix Awakening
by Burning firestorm
Summary: Karin Kurosaki learns that like her brother she too is a soul reaper, now she must learn how to use her unique abilities and help fight Aizen with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any characters created by Tite Kubo**

' ' means thoughts

" " means Talking

'**_Sample_**' means hollow spirit

'_Sample_' means zanpaktou spirit

Now on with the story

Chapter 1- The Voices

It all started one morning, when Ichigo and my dad where fighting -those two are soo annoying.- ordinary as ever, with Yuzu making breakfast, while I usually ignored them. "AAARRRRGHHHH" there I heard it, a deep hungry growl. Again another usual occurrence, it of course was a hollow –My brother still won't admit to me his a shinigami.- But then all of a sudden another strange voice cut in telling '_**IT EAT, EAT IT! DEVOUR**_' 'What the hell, where'd that thought come from?' I looked around to see if the voice could have come from anyone, but all I saw was dad lying on the ground unconscious, and Yuzu, who suddenly spoke up. "Karin, what's wrong. You look like you heard something." She asked, with her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." I said, while shaking my head to clear the headache, which was growing since this morning.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go wake up dad." So she did and walked over to our father, who was still against the wall with his feet up in the air, and a huge lump already forming on his head. 'Serves him right.' I thought and just went over to the living room to watch some TV.

'Wonder what's on.' I casually grabbed the remote and started clicking through to see what's on Today. 'Seen it, seen it, seen it. Damn what's with all the reruns? There's nothi- wait what's that.' I stopped at the news, and turned the volume up.

"Karakura high school has suffered an explosion resulting in 19 students injured" –cut to a screen showing the resulting damage. Showing the school with a gaping hole in the side and smoke billowing out. - "The cause is unknown, and is still being investigated. We do…

I shut the Television set off. 'What the hell happened there, could it be a hollow? No Ichigo and his friends could have handled it. So what happened?' I kept wondering, and thinking of the possibilities of what could have happened, I sighed. "Uhhh… I'll probably never find out."

"Find out what." Yuzu Asked, surprising me and I nearly fell of the couch. 'Damn, she's like a ninja or something.' She helped me up, after my embarrassing fall. "What was on TV?"

"Oh. Uhh… there's was some kinda accident at Ichi's school. A few students were injured." I answered simply; she seemed worried after I said this news.

'Do you think Ichi-nee got hurt?" She asked worriedly. I doubt he would be too hurt, Ichigo is pretty tough.

"No, he's probably fine. He's probably gonna be pretty happy, There's no school for him for awhile." She seemed to cheer up. 'I'm better than I thought at cheering people up, or is it just Yuzu?'

She walked over to sit on the couch with me. "You're probably right; he might not have even made it in time for the school to get wrecked anyway." She chuckled "anyway what's on?"

I sighed and tossed the remote over to Yuzu, who just barely caught it. "Nothing. You find something." And I lay back on the couch, with my eyes closed trying to relax. Before I fell asleep.

My dream- mindscape

Im laying down in a forest, no not a forest more like a jungle. There are trees everywhere, odd thing is I don't see a single animal, hell , there aren't even sounds indicating animals live here. The only question on my mind is- WHERE THE HELL AM I!

"HEY, ANYONE HERE." I shouted hoping someone would here. No such luck. So I decided to try walking around. 'It really quiet here, why does this place seem so familiar.' I shook away the thought and continued my walk. Hoping to god I find someone her- wherever here is-

"He-he-he" I quickly spun my head to hear some chattering in the trees. "Come find me."

"Who are you?" I tried calling to whoever's voice I heard in the trees. "Where am I?"

"You already know it." A red figure appeared in front of me, and then vanished once again, leaving me confused. "Just say my name."

What the hell. I already know it, what's that suppose to mean? Who is she? "I don't know your name, I have never even met you even met you before in my life." She then jumped down showing me finally what she looked like. She had long flowing black hair, with unnaturally pale skin, and near glowing red eyes. But that's not the most shocking part, on her back where these huge black wings. That's right WINGS! And she was wearing a long red kimono.

"Of course you know me; I've always been a part of you. We've just never got the chance to talk before." Her smile got bigger, if that's even possible. "Just concentrate."

I've always known her, what does she mean 'apart of me' what is she? I closed my eyes tight in concentration, trying to think of any names that could go with this strange girl. Gah, this makes no sense, how am I suppose to know her name? I have never met this crazy girl before.

"Just tell me who you are?" I screamed at her, if she keeps talking in riddles I might just rip out my hair, I really hate riddles.

She frowned, I couldn't help but feel bad for disappointing her. Maybe I was too harsh on her.

Suddenly her dark obsidian wings burst into flames before she rushed at me, a thin blade materializing from fire appeared in her hand and I narrowly missed getting my head chopped off. Instead I hit my head hard on a tree. "Ow! Hey what was that for? Are you crazy, you could have taken my head off!"

"Either remember my name," she spoke coldly, all remnants of the cheery girl left. "Or I won't miss.

_note_

_I decided to redo my story abit, my previous version really sucked and I hope this one is better._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters**

Chapter 2

Is she serious? I have to remember her name, or she's going to kill me! I quickly jumped away and dodged another swing just barely escaping. "I don't know you!"

My voice was frantic, I'll admit, I have never been so scared in my whole life. She was serious. I am going to die here. I never thought I'd die like this.

Her swings gradually were getting closer to hitting me and soon I ended with my arms bleeding pretty heavily. I managed to throw sand into her eyes and hide behind a tree. I tried to slow my breathing so she couldn't find me, but I knew it was futile. She would find me.

"Come on Karin. Where are you?" Her voice was took on a calm creepy tone, sending a shiver up my spine. "If you want this to end, just say my name. It's really all that simple."

Before I had any time to react I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder and saw the tip of her sword tearing through both the tree and my flesh. I couldn't help the shriek of pain that erupted from my lips. The blade was yanked out causing my shoulder to erupt in blood.

I really am going to die here, why? I don't want to die. I want to live. I need to live.

I must live. I slowly got up. My left hand clutched to my shoulder. That's it. It finally clicked in my head, I did know her, I remember now. When I was a little girl, she looked younger back then but I did know her. I thought she was my imaginary friend or something because no one else saw her.

I smile and looked up into her red eyes that were filled with warmth I had almost forgotten. She took a few steps closer and places a hand on my injured shoulder, I winced at the pressure abit.

"say it," she whispered to me. I could hear the longing in her voice. "please, I need to hear you say it."

"Your name, your name is Fureawashi." Fureawashis face lit up in a bright smile and I noticed her wings light up again. Her arm suddenly lit up and the flames traveled to my shoulder, normally this would have freaked me out, but somehow I knew it wouldn't hurt me.

I was right, all I felt was a warmth and saw all my cuts I received slowly and literally burn away. I watched in amazement at how the flames danced across my skin.

"I was really hoping you'd be ready soon," Fureawashi brought my attention back to her. "I admit I was growing impatient. And I am sorry for the injuries."

"Don't worry about it," I cut her off. "Thanks for healing me though."

She smirked. "My flames aren't just for destruction you know. Anyway I'll explain a little more about what I am before you need to leave. I am a zanpakto I spirit, basically I'm part of your soul. I was born with you. Now that you now my name, you'll be able to wield me."

She brought out her hand, and her fire reformed into a long thin katana with a dark blood red handle with no guard whatsoever. She took my hand and placed the sword into my hand. I reluctantly grabbed onto it and was amazed at how right it felt to hold onto it, like this blade was made for me. Well I guess it kinda was.

She chuckle as if reading my mind, "yes I do know what you are saying in your head, we are one. I know you inside and out. It's time for you to go now, we'll talk more later, okay?"

I nodded and watched as the forest and Fureawashi all started to dissipate before my eyes. Soon enough I woke up and jumped from the couch almost hitting my forehead on the coffee table. Whoa, that was weird, was that just a dream. No it wasn't, my life is really going to change isn't it?

"_Most definitely._" I smiled when I heard her voice.

"Karin! Dinners done." I turned around and saw Yuzus head poking out from the kitchen.

"Coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since I met Fureawashi in my inner world and since then I have only used my new powers a couple times. No one else knows about them of course. And surprisingly it has been pretty easy hiding them. Well, I think no one else knows, Ichigo and his friends I think might be catching on, I have noticed that blue haired guy with glasses giving me strange looks.<p>

I have my sword hidden as a pen, one of the tricks Fureawashi had taught me, to keep it hidden when I'm not using it. The last thing I want is someone finding me carrying around sword.

"Karin, what are you doing laying around in bed still? It's noon, didn't you say you needed to see someone today." Oh my god, how could I have forgotten that. I immediately bolted off my bed and ran past Yuzu straight for the bathroom. I quickly cleaned myself and got dressed in no time.

I passed my sister in the kitchen and quickly grabbed a cupcake from her before dashing out the front door.

My hand moved to the pocket where I kept my zanpaktou to make sure she was still there. Feeling comforted at the feeling of the smooth metal cylinder I slowed down to a walk.

I reached my destination, Uraharas shop, in record time I might add. The red headed kid, Jinta, was outside sweeping up. He looked to be irritated while doing it. When he saw me his scowl grew.

"Oh no, not you again."

"Oh shut up." I chose to ignore him and just go in. Jinta can be really annoying, we never get along.

"Hold on," he grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to glare at him and saw him flinch, I smirked. "Your late."

"I woke up late." I looked back. I hope they're still there. I really hope Yorouichi isn't going to be too mad for my absence. I was suppose to be here two hours ago.

"Hah," Jinta started laughing. "They're gonna kill you for being so late, loser."

I slapped him on the back of the head causing the annoying red head to face plant.

I quickly walked in the shop before he could say anything and closed the door. It was pretty quiet inside, the place looked like a regular old candy shop, I thought about grabbing a chocolate bar, maybe later.

"Hey Ururu," I greeted the meek looking black haired girl, who looked to be scrubbing some weird black goo off the floor. "Is Yorouichi still here?"

She shook her and stood up. "She asked me to train with you for now."

I nodded smiling. We walked to the back room where the trapdoor that led to the underground training room was.

We entered the desert like landscape with clear blue skies thought should be impossible to exist underground, I really should remember to ask how in the hell made this.

Ururu walked over to a large box, and grabbed a pair of red boxing gloves with a red helmet. She tossed a black pair to me that I put on.

One thing I'm going to tell you about fighting this girl is that it can be terrifying. The amount of strength she actually has, the way Ururu is able to break these rocks like nothing, I spent most of the time trying to avoid her swings. Ururu might seem like a meek and weak looking girl, she is really scary.

I dodged a blow aimed for my head and just barely ducked a possible fatal blow to the head that crumble a the rock right behind me. Still weary of her fist I went to try to hit her but a fist hitting me in the gut sent me crashing into the rock wall. I felt my knees hit the ground before I slowly lost consciousness, seeing Ururus body and heard her worried voice calling my name.

Ururu's pov

Oh dear, I hope I didn't hurt her too badly, I watched Karin's chest rising and fall slowly. She had her head bandaged. Kiskue arrived by the time Karin went unconscious and quickly brought her back to the main building. He told me she might be have a concussion.

I thought she would of dodged that punch, she should've, was she tired?

Kiskue did say we had been sparring for nearly five hours.

"Ururu, don't feel guilty," Suddenly heard a groaning coming from the bed. Both Kiskues and mine snapped to see Karin slowly getting up rubbing her head.

"Ohh," she winced. "Man, my head hurts."

"Well you do have a concussion." Kiskue drew his eyes to her back. "How does your back feel?"

"Pretty good I guess. Maybe a little sore."

"That's good." He started to walk away. "You should get some rest though."

As soon as he left I turned my attention back to Karin, she was still lightly tapping her head and wincing in pain. I should hold back more.

"If you feel better," I stood up. "I'll walk you home."

"No, I think I'll manage."

"I insist, it's the least I can do for injuring you like this." She smiled and slowly stood up with my help. With Karin slightly leaning on me as a crutch I walked her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, except my Oc

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Taken<p>

"oh my god!" Yuzu cried as she saw me and Ururu walk through the door. "what happened."

We went upstairs first before I answered her. Ururu had already left.

I laid back down on my bed, my head still pounding at the slightest movement. She quickly left the room and came back with an ice pack that I wordlessly thanked her for.

Man, my head fucking hurts like crazy. The cold ice is a big help. But still even blinking hurts.

Since I had a concussion, the night was spent with Yuzu waking me up occasionally through the night. And by morning I could tell my twin sister was exhausted. She passed out and I carried Yuzu over to her bed and tucked her in. Smiling at her peaceful face.

It was about noon now, I could faintly hear dad yelling and waking Ichigo up, so he must be here I guess. Kiskue told me Ichigo needed to train to control his powers or something, I think he called them vizards. Anyway, I guess he is finally back now.

I decided to walk downstairs and see what was going on. Dad and Ichigo were fighting like old times and dad had Ichigo in a headlock, who was screaming to be let go and what kind of parent does that. Sure it may not be the most normal family, but I love them.

Moving past them I walked outside wincing a bit as my eyes adjusted to the light. Not really caring where I was going I just decided to walk. I was feeling a bit restless.

Not really paying attention to my surrounding I didn't really notice when I arrived in the park.

"Watch out!" Spinning my head I barely noticed a soccer ball coming straight at my head. I quickly put my arm up to grab the soccer ball. I held it out to the kid who seemed to be only like seven years old boy with short brown hair under a red hat. He apologized and thanked me for the ball back.

"What a nice thing to do." I quickly turned my head and moved back in shock. Standing casually near a tree was a woman wearing all white with her shirt stopping just under her breasts while her face was covered. She had flawless tanned skin with blonde hair and on her back was a pink sword sheath.

"Wh-who are you?" My voice shook. Damn, I wish I remembered to bring a soul candy.

"Not important." She started walking closer to me. "But you are coming with me."

"Hell no!"

"It was not a request." With unbelievable speed she disappeared from my sight and I felt her grab me by the waist and pick up. I struggled as much as possible, but she didn't seem to even care. I stopped my efforts knowing they were pointless.

"Where are you taking me!" No response.

She held out her hand and suddenly the air looked to tear like fabric showing an inky swirling black nothingness behind. I would never say this out loud, but at this point I was completely terrified. I restarted my struggles when she began walking inside.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on the back of my neck and drifted off too unconsciousness.

I crack my eyes open and saw a brunette haired man in white staring at me with sick pleasure. The smirk on his face making me actually rather have that tan woman from before here with me.

"Hello Miss Kurosaki." A smooth velvety voice that creeped me out. "My name is Sousake Aizen. Welcome to Las Noches."

After introducing himself to me Aizen told me he needed me. He was really specific but said I was vital with his plans. After he was done he had the same woman from before, who I now know as Tia Harribel, escort me to a room.

The hallways all looked alike, each door was very plain looking and really had no distinguishing characteristics. The walls were all a plain boring white with very high ceilings. I tried striking up a conversation with Tia, but as I soon learned she rarely ever talked.

We finally stopped at a door, Tia opened it and I just went in. The room looked really dull, there was a plain looking queen sized bed with plain white sheets and another door opposite the bed.

I looked back at Tia who stood in the doorway. "You will stay here until Lord Aizen says otherwise, food will be brought here regularly. The door will also not be locked, but I do caution you leaving this room. And any attempts for you to leave to the human world would be useless."

With that she closed the door. I just stared back at the closed door. Part of me wanted to leave to run away and do anything to get as far away as possible and get home. But instead I laid down on the bed, hot silent tears streaming from my face.


End file.
